The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to system and method for optimizing protection levels when replicating data in an object storage system.
Different storage devices provide different levels of data protection (for example, a RAIN system versus a SAN system with RAID 6 and battery backup). In prior systems, the data protection level (DPL) of an object is fixed across all systems. When replicating content between two systems with different classes of storage devices, the fixed data protection level can lead to over-protection or under-protection of the data. For example, if an object started on an HCP (Hitachi Content Platform) 300 (RAIN) system with DPL=2 and was replicated to an HCP 500 (SAN) system, the DPL for the replicated object would still be 2. The HCP would make sure that there are two copies of the object on the replica system. With an HCP 500 replica system, however, the object may be over-protected based on the customer's needs/requirements.